


Four times Juza was given a gift, and one time he gave one

by RyanIsMyNamee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, Gen, autistic juza, this is just cute and simple ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee
Summary: I wanted to write autistic juza for autism acceptance month so I did. Its kind of short but its all just very sweet. Juza deserves the world I love him sm. no pairings really. very light act 2 spoilers.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Four times Juza was given a gift, and one time he gave one

Muku and Yuki walked through the front door of the Mankai dorms with shopping bags in tow from a weekend morning out shopping. Muku has a shopping bag with a few volumes of manga and Yuki with some sewing notions and new accessories. Juza sat in the common area reading over the latest autumn troupe script. 

“Ahh Juu-chan!” Muku called out.

“S’up muku? Got some new manga?” Juza replied.

Muku nodded his head, “Mhm! My favorite series just came out with a new volume and I’m really excited to read it! The lead is so stoic and handsome, he kind of reminds me of you haha!”

Juza looks away and scratches his neck “Ahh.. I dunno about that…”

“And!” Muku exclaimed, rummaging through his shopping bag, “it came with a freebie that I thought you would like.”

Muku handed a squishy strawberry keychain to Juza. Juza squishes it a bit in his hand. The foam material is nice and smooth, and he thinks it may be scented?

“Are you sure you don’t want it, Muku?” Juza asked.

“I’m sure! I have enough keychains already.” Muku replied, already on his way out to the dorm rooms with Yuki beside him. 

“Alright if you’re sure…. Thank you.” 

Yuki glanced behind as they left to see Juza smiling to himself, squishing the strawberry.

“Why did you tell him it was a freebie? I know you bought it for him.” Yuki said once out of Juza’s earshot.

“He wouldn’t have taken it as easily then. Ju-chans so nice and selfless he would have wanted me to keep it. I thought he deserved a little treat as sweet as he is!”

“I don’t know if sweet is the right word to describe him...” Yuki muttered.

\------

Juza was trying to do homework. Keyword being try. He was sitting at his desk pen in hand, however the construction going on next door to the dorms was making it very difficult. The sounds of the jackhammers and machinery bore into his skull like an icepick.

Banri lazed around on the couch in their dorm playing games on his phone. He was trying not to bother Juza lest they start fighting yet again. He noticed that Juza hadn’t put pen to paper in a few minutes. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? Juza was a bit thick, but school work wasn’t that hard. Banri could usually finish his in a few minutes before class started when he bothered to do it at all. 

Juza’s head was beginning to fill with static as he stared at the page in front of him. He felt stupid doing it, but he put his pen down and clamped his hands over his ears to try and keep the noise out. He couldn’t think. Juza hoped Banri wasn’t paying attention to him. 

Banri was paying attention and twisted his face in confusion at Juza’s action. What was…. Oh the construction noises. Banri had tuned them out easily. Despite fighting all the time Banri didn’t actually like seeing Juza in discomfort like this. He made his mind up and got up to get something from his backpack. 

Juza jumped a bit at the tap on his shoulder. Banri was standing behind him holding a pair of chunky headphones. 

“Here, just take these. They’ll help keep the noise out.” Banri said.

Juza took them, a look of suspicion on his face at the kind act.

“Look I was gonna buy a new pair next time I go shopping since these are old, It’s no big deal,” Banri rambled as he walked back to the couch. 

Banri could barely hear the small “Thanks” Juza mumbled before putting the headphones on and returning to his work. 

\-----

Omi being one of the last people eating dinner was pretty normal. He was usually one of the last people to the table after putting away any leftovers so him being one of the last left eating would make sense. Juza wasn’t normally among the last and yet here he was sitting beside Omi picking at his plate. Juza pushed his food around making distinct piles of meat and vegetables.

“Did you not like tonight’s dinner, Juza?” Omi asked.

Juza looked up from his plate. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be picky, Omi. Your cooking’s good.”

Omi laughed kindly, “It’s alright Juza, not everyone likes all foods. Don’t force yourself to eat it if you don’t like it.”

Juza sighs. “I know I should eat more healthy foods like vegetables, but so many of them are just…. bad.”

“Are there any vegetables you know you like? I can try and include them next time.” 

Juza thought for a moment. “I.. guess I like foods that are soft and sweet. I don’t like foods with too much seasoning…”

Omi nodded in understanding. “I was going to try a recipe soon with sweet potato and marshmallow topping to try and get Hisoka to eat something with some nutritional value. I think you might like it as well.”

Juza nodded. “Yeah.. that sounds good.”

Omi stood up. “Here give me your plate, I think I have something you’ll like better.”

Omi takes Juza’s plate to the kitchen to dump and rinse it, and returns placing a small bowl of some sort of pink substance in front of Juza.

“I was trying some new recipes for springtime. This strawberry cheesecake didn’t set up like I’d hoped but it should still taste good.”

Juza smiled with a small blush on his face, “Thank you, Omi,” and then dug into the sweet mush.

\-----

“Hey Juza!” Izumi called from the hallway carrying a stack of scripts and video tapes.

Juza jumped up to grab some of the stack to prevent it from toppling over.

“Ah.. thank you.” Izumi said, setting her part of the stack on the table.

“S’ no problem.” Juza set his stack beside it.

Izumi picked up an old video tape and blew off some of the dust. “I found some old tapes and scripts from the old autumn troupe, would you like to watch some with me?”

Juza nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

Later they found themselves sitting on the couch together in front of the TV, a spread of scripts and notebooks in front of them. The show began on the screen on the familiar Mankai stage. 

“Ah!” Izumi called out, smacking her hand on one of the scripts, “It’s this one. Here, Juza follow along, there’s even notes scribbled in the margins.”

Juza hummed in acknowledgment taking the script from her.

Izumi watched the show trying to think about what she could learn from it, but was distracted watching Juza. He was focused on the show and was even scribbling down notes from it. She knew Juza wasn’t exactly a top student but she wondered why as she watched him study the performance. Perhaps his focus is only reserved for theater. 

They sat in relative silence watching the performance, Juza only looking back at his director after the actors had made their bows.

“What did you think, Juza? Learn anything you might be able to apply to your acting?” Izumi asked, smiling. 

Juza launched into a detailed analysis of the show and what he thought, referencing some of the decisions made and some of the notes he read in the script. Izumi had never seen Juza talk this much at once before. He wiggled his pen between his fingers as he talked about some things that he might try and consider in his own acting, and then suddenly stopped.

“A-ah sorry... I was rambling wasn’t I.” Juza looked aside nervously noticing his behavior.

“I don’t mind, Juza. I’m glad you got so much out of this. I’ll try to find some more videos, or maybe we can even go see another company’s show together sometime.” Izumi got up, gathering up the old scripts to put away.

Juza got up and gathered his own notebook, “I think I would like that a lot... Thank you, director.”

\-----

Kumon knew that his brother wasn't the touchiest person. Kumon always wanted to show juza how much he loved him, but when they were small Kumon's hugs would make Juza cry and squirm. Kumon didn't understand when his mom asked him not to hug him.

He understood better now that he was older but Kumon's tactile nature made him crave affection from his brother. He was glad that they came up with an alternative. Kumon could just ask for head pats and Juza would give them.  
It was less contact, sure but Kumon knew he loved his brother and his brother still loved him, this was just how they could show it. 

Kumon was so excited to be seeing his brother regularly again once he joined Mankai. It had been kind of lonely without Juza at home. Learning about theater was hard, but it was so much fun and he really wanted to make summer troupe proud. 

As he performed in his first show, decked out in his baseball gear, he knew Juza was in the audience watching. He wanted to make him proud more than anything. He knew he had to push through.

By the time he finished bows and ran backstage Juza was there waiting to see him. Kumon had tears in his eyes and ignored his castmates and the other Mankai members running straight to his brother. 

He stopped short of Juza and slightly bowed his head ready to receive head pats, only to be swept up by Juza’s strong arms in a tight hug. With Juza’s head tucked against Kumon’s own, Kumon let go of some of the tears that had been welling up.

“Kumon… I’m so proud of you. You did so well out there” Juza said, so softly that only Kumon could hear. 

“Thank you nii-chan..” Kumon mumbled into his brother’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> @ apoptosisnecro on twt if u wanna come talk a3 autistic hcs w me c:


End file.
